


Silly Awkward Moments

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It, you dummy.” She hit him on the shoulder.  “It!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Awkward Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in the Life Unexpected universe, where Dave and Erin are young adults.

“Oh my God, what time is it?” Dave stopped and looked at his watch.

“Are you serious?” Erin opened her eyes, glaring at him.

“I just…well I have to keep track of the time.”

“Do you turn into a pumpkin at midnight, David?” she asked.

“No, but your parents will be home no later than 11:30.”

“I know. It’s barely nine.”

“I just wanted to check.” Dave reasoned.

“Are you nervous?” Erin asked.

“What?” he shook his head. “What would I have to be nervous about? I'm not in any way nervous? Why would you even ask me that?”

“You're acting weird.” 

She sat up on her elbows and looked at him. They were on the couch, making out. Dave came over for pizza and a movie. It was Friday night and Erin’s parents were going out for date night. There was a party at such and such’s house and they would be gone most of the night. 

Erin’s mom must have bee excited about going…she didn't even balk when Dave showed up at the door with a large pepperoni pizza. He and Dr. Strauss had their usual quiet conversation before they left. Erin had stopped asking what they talked about. She knew the gist of it.

“Keeping track of the time is important.”

“My parents aren’t going to walk in, Dave. And lets just say they do.”

“Let’s not say that.” he shook his head.

“Let’s just say they do.” she repeated. “We’re just kissing; teenagers do it all the time. It’s not as if we’re snorting lines of coke off the coffee table. My parents like you.”

“I know.”

“Wait, is that what makes you nervous?”

“What do you mean?”

“You're not that guy.” Erin shook her head. “You're not the guy parents like. You're the Casanova who leaves a trail of broken hearts from Commack to Staten Island.”

“I've never actually dated a girl on Staten Island.” Dave put his arms around her. “Most of the stuff about me is legend. Not that I'm one to dispute my coolness…it’s been proven time and again.”

“I think you're pretty cool.” she kissed him.

“Your parents aren’t going to walk in on us.” He said.

“Nope. If you're concerned then we can go to the bedroom.”

“No!” he exclaimed. Dave didn't mean to say it that loud. He rolled his eyes at how silly he must've sounded. “Dammit, get yourself together Rossi.”

“We can take a break.” Erin said. “I'm not opposed to eating another slice of pizza.”

“OK, yeah.” Rossi sat up on the couch. “I'm gonna go to the bathroom, OK?”

“Sure.” Erin nodded. 

She sat up too and flipped open the pizza box. There were still four slices left. She was ready to indulge in another. She turned and looked toward the hallway and the powder room. Something was wrong with Dave. 

Erin wasn’t sure if it was a big deal or something small. Everything had been fine and then suddenly he was all nerves. David Rossi wasn’t all nerves. He was confident and strong and cocky, all of which made him quite attractive to her. Was she giving off certain vibes that made him weird? 

Tonight was supposed to be the night. He didn't know that but she did. Erin hadn't told a soul. She borrowed the condoms from Elizabeth, mostly because she was too unnerved to go into the counselor’s office at school and get her own. And to hell with going to the drug store…that would've been even more traumatic. 

Her best friend didn't ask a thing, just handed them over. That’s exactly why Erin had picked her. Her parents would be gone for hours and while she was no expert, Erin didn't think it would take that long to lose her virginity. Dave was a ticking time bomb. All she had to do was detonate him. But now he was veering off course; she wasn’t sure what to do.

“Do you want some more Coke?” Dave asked coming back down the hallway.

“Sure, that would be great. We still have time to watch a movie if you want to.”

“If you want to then I want.” He said.

“What did you bring?”

“Oh um,” Dave came into the living room and put the glasses of soda on the coffee table. He picked up the DVDs. “I have _Prizzi’s Honor, Terminator 3, The Pelican Brief, The Shining_ , and _Patriot Games_.”

“Really?” Erin raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah; these are good movies.”

“I know but…nevermind. Maybe something good is on TV.”

“OK.”

Dave sat down on the couch as Erin grabbed the remote and started flipping channels. She seemed upset but he wasn’t sure what to do about it. When she looked at him again, Dave smiled and she managed one herself. He put his arm around her shoulder. When Dave pulled her close, he kissed her temple. Erin snuggled close. Then she stopped on _X-Files_.

“Have you ever watched this show?” she asked.

“No.” Dave shook his head. He didn't add the part that he thought it was a bit of a geek fest. The few people he knew who loved it were obsessed.

“Its Ursula’s favorite.” Erin drank some of her Coke and then leaned back on the couch with him. “The things we do for our best friends, right?”

“Oh yeah.”

***

“The whole evening is ruined.” Erin said. She didn't mean to sigh so dramatically but it was how she was feeling.

“What are you talking about?” Dave looked down at her in his arms. “We've got pizza, Coke, a little alone time, and the _X-Files_. This is great.”

“Really David? You really think this is great?”

“I'm thinking that for my own protection that now is the time to say no.”

“We were supposed to…” she moved out of his arms. “We were supposed to do it tonight.”

“Do what?”

“It, you dummy.” She hit him on the shoulder. “It!”

“Oh my God, I feel so stupid.” He said.

“I'm the one who feels stupid. You weren't even thinking about it. You wanted to watch Terminator 3.”

“Erin, don’t be silly, I'm always thinking about it. I'm thinking about it even when I know I shouldn’t be.”

“Then why didn't you jump all over me?” she asked.

“I didn't think…OK, I don’t want this to sound like I'm going to say that I didn't think you were ready. I just never want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. I'm here because I love you, not to get in your pants.”

“But what if I told you I wanted to? I want you to get in my pants.”

“I want to too.” Dave nodded.

“So why the hell are we sitting here watching _The X-Files_!” Erin let her frustration out.

“I didn't know baby…I missed the signals.”

“Oh my God Rossi, it was going to be perfect.” Erin got up from the couch and started pacing. That was much easier to do without the leg braces holding her back, though she still wasn’t walking as fast as she would like to. “I had everything planned, down to the letter. 

“I had music and lighting and I even had condoms so we wouldn’t have that silly awkward moment. Do you know what's happening right now? We’re having that silly awkward moment! I should be in afterglow right now but no…it’s the silly awkward moment.”

“You're adorable when you're kinda pissed off.” he smirked.

“Don’t make fun of me you jerk.”

“C'mere,” Dave held out his hand. “C'mere baby.”

Erin sighed, taking his hand and letting him pull her onto his lap. He kissed her and then held her tightly against him.

“Nothing is perfect you know. I'm sorry I got the signals crossed; I won't be so clueless next time. I have to admit that I love our silly awkward moments though.”

“I like them too.” Erin wrapped her arms around them. “I want my special moment more.”

“And you shall have it, Erin Strauss. We can get a hotel room if you like.”

“Ooh, I like hotel rooms.” She smiled.

“OK, so we get a hotel room and room service and free HBO and even a hot tub. You can bring your candles and I’ll bring Frank Sinatra since Frank Sinatra always gets me in the mood. Not that I need any help when it comes to wanting you.”

“When?”

“We can do it whenever you want to.”

“I think next weekend would be great.” She said.

“What are you going to tell your parents?” Dave asked.

“I’ll come up with something I'm sure.”

“I don’t want you to lie to them.”

“What else am I supposed to do, David?”

“I don't know.” He shrugged. “I just don’t want them to think that being with me has suddenly turned you into someone devious.”

“I always want you to feel special,” Erin said as she caressed his face. “But I’ll have you know I've been lying to my parents in one way or another since I was about 14. It’s a teenager thing.”

“That makes me feel a little better.” he smiled.

“Good.” she kissed him and looked at her watch. “It’s just a little after ten. We’ve got about an hour of you and me time before my parents get back.”

“Wouldn’t you know that you and me time is just about my favorite thing?”

“Just about?” Erin pouted as she climbed off his lap and back onto the couch. “We’re going to have to do better than that, David Rossi.”

“There are times when I have overachiever tendencies.” Dave crawled up the couch and over his girlfriend. He grinned when Erin took off her v-neck sweater over her head and put it on the floor. She always wore the cutest bras; tonight’s purple with black polka dots was no exception. 

Erin didn't say a word as she pulled him into a passionate kiss. She was going to have to wait a while and waiting wasn’t her strong suit once she’d set her mind to something. Dave Rossi was definitely worth the wait though. She was in love, crazy in love, and wanted this to be right. It wouldn’t have mattered if it was in some fancy hotel room or her own bedroom while her parents were gone. 

All that mattered was that it was the two of them. He was the one. She wasn’t sure if he was the one for all time but one thing Erin learned since her accident was that it was useless to think too far ahead. For all time wasn’t promised to any of them. This feeling was the most important thing. She felt it, he felt it, and soon they would feel it together.

***


End file.
